Inolvidable
by Micaela14
Summary: ¿Qué harías si alguién de tu pasado regresa? ¿SErías capaz de abandonar tu presente, para iniciar un nuevo futuro?
1. Primero

_Unforgettable_

Yo era una de esas típicas personas que se podían llamar afortunadas de la vida, lo tenía todo: Salud, Fortuna, Familia, Amor y sobre todo la atención de las chicas. Solamente quedaba decir que mi vida, en general, había sufrido un colapso en ese tiempo maravilloso que alguna vez me hizo creer que yo era el Rey de la Tierra.

-Emmet, ¿en que piensas?- preguntó Rosalie detrás de mi espalda. Como era de costumbre siempre irrumpía en mis pensamientos, sacándome de ese clímax de agonía que sufría cada vez que pensaba en mi vida como humano, ella (mas mi familia) era la única razón por la cual creía que esta vida era aún mas maravillosa que la de Emmet McCarty.

-Nada, estaba pensando en el día en que me encontraste en Tennesse-le respondí mirando el cielo. Ya había cazado lo suficiente como para que me distrajera la sangre que colgaba de su labio inferior.

-¿Que es lo que recuerdas?-me preguntó sentándose a mi lado y reposando una de sus manos en mi pierna.

-Casi nada- mentí. Ni siquiera Edward sabía que yo mantenía recuerdos de mi vida humana. Me aseguraba en mantener en completo control mis pensamientos en lo que mi vida humana respectaba.

-Entonces ese casi nada debe ser algo muy doloroso-comentó con una mueca. Sabía que había tomado mis recuerdos por el lado equivocado, ella pensaba que recordaba la transformación, no necesitaba a Edward para saber eso.

-No-dije levantándome de repente.

-¿A dónde vas?-preguntó todavía sentada desde la roca con una de las más hermosas sonrisas.

-¡Levántate! El último es un perro-le dije divertido.

[Flash back

-Buen día, preciosa-saludé a mi mejor amiga cerrándole su puerta del casillero.

-¡Ay Em! ¡Dios!-dijo Helen pegando uno de los más graciosos saltos que jamás hubiera visto. Mi mejor amiga en toda la secundaria, era una de las chicas más hermosas de toda la secundaria, y eso me enorgullecía.

-Hoy estas muy bonita-le susurré al oído. No mentía, vestía una pollera ancha con un cinturón decorado con hebillas, mas una camiseta blanca suelta.

-No me puedo apuntar el tanto-comentó cuadrando los hombros.

-¿Te vistió tu madre de nuevo?-sabía que le irritara que hiciera esa pregunta en voz alta, la avergonzaba, sin embargo eso hacían los amigos, es decir los mejores amigos fastidiaban en algunas ocasiones.


	2. Es el dos, perdón

-¿Te vistió tu madre de nuevo?-sabía que le irritara que hiciera esa pregunta en voz alta, la avergonzaba, sin embargo eso hacían los amigos, es decir los mejores amigos fastidiaban en algunas ocasiones.

-Cállate-me dijo entornado los ojos en una muestra clara de cansancio. Teníamos las mismas clases y exactamente los mismos horarios. Eso me encantaba, se sentía genial estar cerca de ella, era como si el mundo fuera mejor cuando ella estaba.

-¿Has hecho tu tarea?-me preguntó mientras empezaba a caminar hacia la primera clase. No podía evitar no mirarla.

-¿La de matemáticas?-pregunté siguiendo su ritmo.

-Hoy no tenemos matemáticas-me explicó revoleando su coleta entre sus pasos.

-Entonces, creo que no-le respondí con una sonrisa. Era tan perfecta su mueca de irritación que no pude bloquear la risotada que le siguió.

-¡McCarty!-dijo Alec entrando desde el pasillo de la izquierda. Era tanto el murmullo de la sala que pude fingir que no lo escuchaba, pero eso arruinaría mi reputación.

-No puedo creer que te sigas juntando con estos idiotas Em-comentó Helen mientras apresuraba su paso para dejarme solo en compañía de ellos.

-¡Hey, Alec!-dijo levantando la mano para chocar los cinco.

-Escucha Laurence dará una fiesta en su casa ¿Vienes?-preguntó expectante. Laurence la impactante rubia, competencia de mi mejor amiga, que si no iba a su fiesta dejaba de ser popular, seguramente a Helen no le importaba.

-¿Cuándo es?-pregunté interesado.

-El viernes-ni había terminado de decir esto que yo ya estaba entrando al salón de Biología.

-¿A que fiesta te han invitado ahora?-preguntó mi compañera de banco bastante irritada.

-A una de Laurence-dije restándole importancia, sabía que la pondría furiosa pero no me importó.

-Supongo que vas a ir-dijo con su cabeza gacha, resignada a que eso pasara.

-Es lo habitual-le expliqué mirándola a los ojos y con una sonrisa dispuesta a suavizar todo.

-Espero que no sea este fin de semana-dijo de repente moviendo su cabeza como si quisiera quitarse un feo pensamiento.

-¿Por qué no podría ser este fin de semana?-pregunté sorprendido.

-A si que si es este fin de semana-comentó medio enfadada.

-No es lo que te he preguntado, Helen-dije de repente irritado. Que yo recordara no tenía nada para este fin de semana. Mis padres se irían a pasar unos días en lo de mi tía, según lo que sabía, así que estaba libre.

-Teníamos una cita-dijo mirando su libro.

-¡Lo siento! Mira, cuando salgamos de aquí iré y hablaré para cancelar todo ¿sabes?-le dije rápidamente. ¡Que tonto había sido!

-No, está bien. Mantener tu popularidad es mucho mas importante que ir a un estúpido café con tu mejor, ah perdón, tu EX – mejor amiga-dijo totalmente enfadada, tanto que tuve que ver como se cambiaba de lugar junto al estúpido de Collin. Lo único que pude hacer durante la clase, fue agarrar un papel y empezar a escribir mensajes.

"**sabes que te quiero, no me hagas esto. Es ridículo", **le escribí tan rápido como la mano me dejaba.

"**No es ridículo. Lo ridículo es haberte dado otra oportunidad"**, me contestó después de un minuto.

"**No empieces con ese discursito"**, le advertí con una letra gigante.

"**¿Qué discurso Emmet? Soy una estudiante, no un presidente, ni tu madre como para darte discursos. Ya estas bastante grande, deberías aprender un poco de tus errores, solamente eso"**, apareció el papel totalmente arrugado por la furia.

"**¿Errores? Está es la primera vez que te dejo plantada"**, le expliqué con una letra inteligible.

"**Seguro. Como la del partido de béisbol, la feria, el cine, la actuación de tu hermanita, piensa Emmet hay demasiadas cosas por las que te puedo culpar"**, dijo dándome una lección.

"**No hacia falta mi expediente. Pero, tu no me puedes culpar…"**, le escribí haciendo hincapié a algo obvio.

"**¿Qué quieres decir?"** se notaba hasta en la letra que estaba confundida.

"**Que crees que soy lindo y por eso no lo haces"** le mandé el comunicado con un beso.

"**Idiota. Lo único que te interesa, eres tú."**y eso fue lo último que me escribió ese día. Traté de llamarla durante toda la tarde pero lo único que logre fue escuchar a su padre maldiciéndome.

-Hola-saludé a la hermana de Helen desde la entrada de su casa. Eran las 7 de la mañana, horario de ir a la escuela.

-Helen no quiere verte-dijo en voz alta. Pero luego bajo las escaleras minuciosamente como si temiera que pudieran escucharla o como si sintiera perseguida.- Me ha pagado 15 dólares para que te dijera esto-me dijo guiñándome un ojo- Pero estuvo llorando toda la santa noche por ti-dijo con una sonrisa malévola.

-Te mataré, Libby-gritó una voz proveniente de la ventana de Helen. Miré y la vi, estaba total y puramente hecha una pena.

-Déjame entrar-le pedí en un grito no tan grito.


	3. Chapter 3

-Hola-saludé a la hermana de Helen desde la entrada de su casa. Eran las 7 de la mañana, horario de ir a la escuela.

-Helen no quiere verte-dijo en voz alta. Pero luego bajo las escaleras minuciosamente como si temiera que pudieran escucharla o como si sintiera perseguida.- Me ha pagado 15 dólares para que te dijera esto-me dijo guiñándome un ojo- Pero estuvo llorando toda la santa noche por ti-dijo con una sonrisa malévola.

-Te mataré, Libby-gritó una voz proveniente de la ventana de Helen. Miré y la vi, estaba total y puramente hecha una pena.

-Déjame entrar-le pedí en un grito no tan grito.

-Vas a tener que esperar hasta el día en que te hagas vampiro McCarty - me advirtió cruzándose de brazos.

-Voy a tener que discar el teléfono de Drácula para pedirle un favor-comenté tratando de sonar gracioso.

-JA—JA—JA ¡Eres de gracioso Emmet!-dijo en tono sarcástico.

-Estas llegando tarde-le dije.

-No voy a ir en el lugar donde tú estés-dijo acomodándose su cabello.

-Es tarde para eso. Tenemos todas las clases juntos, lo hubieras pensado antes-le expliqué enarcando una ceja.

-Pues… Lo siento, me cambiaré de escuela-me comunicó y entró a su habitación con aire orgulloso.

-Adelante-dijo Libby desde su pequeña estatura- Mis padres no están, volverán luego-me explicó mientras me empujaba a la entrada.

-No creo que sea buena idea, es decir tu hermana me matará-dije yo tratando de alejarme del monstruo de la ventana.

-Me lo agradecerás dentro de diez años-dijo cerrando la puerta. Me quedé allí pasmado, le debía una muy grande a esa pequeña.

-Pequeña bastarda-murmuré mientras pensaba en como hacer mi entrada triunfal a la habitación de Helen. Subí las escaleras despacio y silencioso.

Conocía la casa tan bien como la palma de mi mano, me pase allí la mayor parte de mi infancia correteando de aquí para allá. La puerta de su habitación estaba entreabierta, así que sin hacer un escándalo entré minuciosamente, no estaba ahí. No me sorprendí cuando la escuché hablando consigo misma frente al espejo del baño fuera de su habitación, eso era típico de ella. Tan orgullosa, que solo con si misma conseguía razonar. Salí de la habitación y recorrí el trecho que me separaba de la puerta del baño, me quedé sin aire al descubrir que estaba con un camisón que resaltaba su belleza mas de lo esperado, divisé cuando se dio la media vuelta para salir de ahí y me pegué contra la pared de modo que cuando saliera la puerta me cubriera. Se dirigió a su habitación, tratando de convencerse a si misma que hoy no era un buen día para ir a la escuela. Se desplomó en su cama y a los diez minutos se durmió, por lo que pude salir de mi presión contra la pared y entrar a la pequeña recamara. Helen era tan hermosa, su cuerpo esbelto, su cabello negro la hacia aún mas bonita y grácil haciendo juego con su rostro con toques árabes. Quedaba espacio aún en su cama, por lo que no pude con la tentación de echarme una siestita a su lado, repose mi mano en su cintura y me dormí.

Un profundo grito me despertó de mi ensueño.

-¿Qué es lo que estas haciendo aquí Emmet?-preguntó Helen empujándome de la cama hasta dejarme desplomado en el suelo.

-Antes de que…-no pude terminar mi excusa ya que al segundo me estaba pegando con su almohada, la dejé que se descargara, total ese pequeño almohadón no me hacía daño. Después de mil quinientos años (literalmente), se calmó y entre jadeos se acostó de nuevo en su cama, totalmente exhausta. Me levanté del suelo y me acomodé al costado de la cama.

-Hay veces en las que podría jurar que te mueves como un fantasma, amigo-dijo riendo.

-¿Ya esta? ¿Esa era toda tu furia?-pregunté acostándome a su lado.

-No, pero estoy tan cansada que no quiero perder energías contigo-me explicó con una de sus deslumbrantes sonrisas.

-Entonces… ¿Amigos?-dije mirando el techo.

-Solamente en las ocasiones en que me presentes chicos lindos-dijo sentándose sobre sus rodillas en plan juguetón.

-¿Conmigo no te alcanza?-pregunté acercándome a su rostro.

-No-dijo de vuelta seria y mirando hacia sus sábanas. Era ridículo, miles de millones de veces habíamos estado a punto de besarnos y ella lo único que hacía era alejarse con el pretexto "Arruinaremos nuestra amistad".

-Bien, supongo que Laurence podrá satisfacerme-le expliqué acariciándome el cabello.

-Supones bien-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Escucha Helen, se que hemos discutido esto antes…-comencé a decirle entre susurros. Ella alzó su dedo índice y lo colocó entre mis labios, callándome.

-Solo amigos-dijo mirándome a través de sus ojos marrones.

-Solo uno, no es nada. Lo hiciste con Edwin-le dije mientras me quemaba la cabeza inventando excusas para ese momento.

-Edwin…-repitió con una mueca.

-Si él. ¿Por qué no conmigo?-pregunté.

-Solo uno-dijo después de unos segundos de meditación.

-Es lo que pido-dije acariciando su mejilla. Acerqué mi rostro, presioné mis labios contra los suyos. Sus labios eran suaves, así que no pude despegarme de ellos. Al parecer ella tampoco podía, ya que su mano me atrajo aún mas, tomó mi labio inferior entre los suyos y lo presionó de una forma que despertaba un éxtasis en mí. Empujé su cuerpo contra la pared, y la besé con una fuerza incontenida, ella me tomó por la nuca mientras deslizaba sus manos por mi espalda. Por un momento no podía respirar por lo que busqué aire ladeando mi cabeza hacia los costados, pero no pude seguir sin contacto, posicioné mi boca sobre sus hombros y comencé a besarla lentamente y sin apuros. Helen tenía los ojos cerrados cuando me volví hacia su rostro para besarlo nuevamente, rocé mis labios contra su mejilla izquierda y de repente dejo de respirar rápido.

-¿Por qué me besas en la mejilla?-preguntó confusa.

-Creí que quizás te era incomodo-le dije aun mas confuso que ella.

-¿Los besos no se daban en la boca?-preguntó luego de un tiempo.


	4. Chapter 4

-¿Los besos no se daban en la boca?-preguntó luego de un tiempo.

-Decídete o quieres que te bese o no quieres-le expliqué alejándome de ella. Tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y empujó mi cuerpo contra su cama, se situó arriba mío y me besó de una forma desaforada. No pude ignorar sus labios, por lo que tuve que tomar el control de la situación, moví su cuerpo y lo sentí tan cálido contra mis músculos. Sus manos ya no acariciaban mi espalda sino que presionaban mi nuca atrayéndome hacia ella. Por el contrario las mías repasaban su piernas y los costados de su cuerpo. Este momento era maravilloso, lo había esperado hacia tiempo. Su boca de deslizo hacia mi clavícula mientras otra vez nos dábamos la vuelta, el deseo me consumía así que no pude evitar tocarla,, comenzó a respirar entrecortadamente mientras mis manos acariciaban sus muslos, se irguió y me sonrió.

-Creo que hemos tenido suficiente por hoy-dijo acariciándome.

-¿Ahora entiendes que desde el principio yo tenía razón?-pregunté haciendo eco a todas mis propuestas desde los 12 años para ese momento. Se acostó sobre mi cuerpo, y colocó sus dos manos al costado de mi cabeza, y me besó tan suavemente que hubiera jurado que solamente había dado esa impresión.

-Si, créeme que si-me susurró deslizando su nariz contra la mía.

-Hace calor aquí…-comenté cerrando los ojos.

-Tienes razón, deberías quitarte esta molesta camisa-dijo mientras tocaba las solapas del cuello de la camisa. Me quedé helado.

-¿Quién eres tú? ¿Y que has hecho con Helen Greene?-pregunté confundido. Ella no era mi tímida y dulce amiga. ¡Ella era una bestia!

-Tú has hecho que mi lado pervertido surgiera-comentó divertida. Era tan hermosa.

-Para que existen los amigos…-le expliqué sonriendo.

-¿Después de esto seremos amigos?-preguntó señalando nuestros cuerpos conectados.

-Hay que intentarlo-comenté tomando un mechón de pelo que colgaba en el pecho.

-Tienes razón-dijo tomándome la mano y presionándola contra su mejilla.

-Hay algo que quiero hacer contigo-le comuniqué sin pensar.

-Mi papá-dijo alarmada y con los ojos salidos de sus órbitas.

-No, no tiene que ver con tus padres…-le expliqué sintiéndome un completo idiota.

-No mis papás acaban de llegar-dijo saltando de la cama y sin saber a dónde ir.

-¿Cómo… Tú padre va a matarme si me ve aquí-razoné.

-Exacto. ¡Vamos tienes que apurarte!-me instó empujándome.

[Flash Back End

-¡Emmet! ¡Vamos tienes que apurarte!-me instó Rosalie apurada estábamos entrando a nuestra casa en donde vivíamos con nuestra familia.

-Tranquila mujer-la calmé en la entrada.

-Esme va a regañarnos-me susurró dando vuelta sus adorables ojos dorados después de ir de caza, no me preocupaba pensar en Helen, Edward no estaba en casa se había ido con Carlisle a una pocilga en Tennesse, ese viaje había despertado mis recuerdos.

-¿A qué lugar se fueron a cazar?-preguntó irritada- ¿A Argentina?-gritó Esme enojada.

-No tan lejos-anunció Rosalie con una sonrisa avergonzada cruzándose por su cara.

-Fuimos a Chile- le contesté siguiendo con la broma que había empezado mi esposa mientras entrábamos inocentemente.

-Díganme que no lo hicieron otra vez-nos dijo cerrando la puerta.

-Si no quieres, no te lo diremos-le advertí divertido.

-¿Qué es lo que no tenemos que comunicarte?-preguntó Rosalie divertida sentándose a mi lado en el sofá.

-Espero que no le hayan demostrado su apasionado amor a los animales…-susurró con sus ojos en blanco.

-¡Oh, si! Se quedaron muy excitados-le expliqué mientras Rosalie no podía contener su risa cantarina.

-¡Emmet!-gritó Esme indignada.

-Tú lo sospechaste-se defendió Rose alzando sus manos.

-No es verdad, ¿no?-nos volvió a mirar interrogándonos.

-No ¿O sí?-dije tratando de sonar confundido.

-Creo que lo soñaste- me dijo Rosalie siguiendo la broma.

-Eso es imposible…-razonó Esme.

-Es verdad. ¿Para qué lo soñaría si lo puedo hacer en la vida real?-me pregunté en voz alta. Esme bufó irritada.

-Cuando vuelva Carlisle, va a hablar con ustedes dos, par de sabandijas…-nos retó yéndose a su habitación.

-¡Carlisle y Edward!-repitió Rose sorprendida.

-¿Ya?-pregunté más sorprendido que ella. Seguramente ya estaban en camino, ¿Cuántos días habíamos estado de caza uno, dos…tres?

-Deben estar llegando, vayan a su habitación y aparenten normalidad-nos dijo Esme desde su recamara.

-Tiene razón, vamos a la habitación-me urgió Rose tirando de mi mano.

Entramos a nuestra pequeña recamara, con la cama beige en el centro de ella y la biblioteca a su lado izquierdo y la ventana balcón en la pared derecha. Rosalie se acostó mirándome con ademán juguetón, no me costó mucho ponerme en sintonía con sus sentimientos, me saqué mi camisa a una velocidad extrema, casi invisible. Gateé lentamente (para un vampiro) hasta quedar encima de mi mujer, ella se mordió el labio inferior tratando de no reírse, la amaba tanto, me tomó por la nuca y me apretó hacia ella comenzando un beso apasionado.

-¡NO TAN NORMALES!-dijo Esme interrumpiendo nuestro beso mientras entraba nuestra habitación a dejar nuestras ropas dobladas y recién lavadas.

-¿Puedes tocar la puerta?-preguntó Rosalie saliendo debajo de mis músculos. Era muy poco común que mi mujer se enfrentara a Esme, pero cuando esto sucedía era insoportable.

-Y tú puedes dejar de comportarte desubicadamente-pidió Esme mirándola irónicamente.

-Oigan bellezas, tranquilícense-les urgí situando mis manos entremedio de ellas, alejándolas.

-Escuchen. ¡Ya llegaron!-dijo Esme entusiasmada y nerviosa.


	5. Chapter 5

-Escuchen. ¡Ya llegaron!-dijo Esme entusiasmada y nerviosa.

Nos miramos nerviosos, con Carlisle estaba todo mas que bien, pero con Edward no sabíamos como podría haber vuelto de este pequeño viaje. Siempre había pensado que Edward necesitaba una compañera, no era que era desagradable sino que había veces en que al estar muy solo, era demasiado cascarrabias. O al menos esa era mi teoría.

-Esme, Rosalie, Emmet-nos llamó Carlisle abriendo la puerta y con el tono justo de su voz. Las dos vampiros que estaban en frente mío se movieron rápidamente, escuché los pasos de Edward mientras me acercaba a la entrada. Rose y Edward no se llevaban bien, Esme, en cambio, lo amaba como a un hijo. En cuanto a mí, bueno, Edward era mi hermano.

-¡Emmet!-dijo con una nota de satisfacción en su voz mientras mostraba una sonrisa de alegría al verme.

-¡Edward! ¿Has envejecido?-lo saludé irónicamente. Se miró de arriba abajo inspeccionándose.

-No creo que sigo teniendo aspecto de adolescente rebelde-dijo riendo y entrando a la casa.

-Para mi sigues teniendo aspecto de idiota-susurró Rosalie para sí. Carlisle y Esme la miraron con los ojos desorbitados, mientras que Edward bufó en señal de su comentario.

-Me importa un verdadero rábano lo que tu pienses-dijo sentándose en su piano.

-Y a mí lo que tú digas-contestó ella irritada.

-¡Oh, vamos! ¿Cuándo va a ser el día en que ustedes dos se lleven bien?-preguntó Carlisle mirándolos indulgente.

-El día en que él tenga esposa e hijos-comentó Rosalie entornando sus ojos y sentándose en el sofá.

-O sea NUNCA-concluyó Edward con un tono apenado en su voz.

-Carlisle tiene razón-dijo Esme irritada.

-Si, como quieran. ¿Hay buenas noticias?-pregunté rompiendo con el silencio que había en la sala.

-Bueno, si, hay varias…-comentó Carlisle sentándose en el sillón individual.

-Comiencen que me aburro-dije ansioso moviendo mis manos y sentándome al lado de Rose.

-Lo primero es que Tennesse es genial…-informó Carlisle sonriendo.

-Genialmente irritante-terminó Edward. Lo miré asombrado.

-¿Por qué dices eso?- era mi viejo hogar el que estaba diciéndole irritante.

-Lo siento Emmet. Pero las cosas han cambiado desde que te fuiste, es decir hace 16 años que no vives allí, las cosas cambian-me explicó Edward. Sentí las palmadas de Rose contra mi pierna.

-Esa no es la cuestión a discutir-nos irrumpió Esme, miró a su esposo- Continua, cariño-le dijo a Carlisle.

-Hay demasiado trabajo allí, y podríamos vivir en una casa mas espaciosa…-dijo mirándonos a todos a los ojos.

-Pero allí hay sol durante todo el día-razonó Rosalie confundida.

-Tendríamos que salir de noche, como vampiros auténticos-comenté aún mas pasmado que ella.

-Y no hay bosque, ni nada parecido para cazar-susurró Edward.

-Tendríamos que viajar para cazar…-susurró Esme.

-Ese es el problema…-dijo Carlisle pasándose su mano por su cabello.

-¡¿ESE ES EL PREOBLEMA?! ¿ESE ES EL ÚNICO MALDITO PROBLEMA?-gritó Rosalie a mi lado impresionada.

-Tranquilízate Rose-le urgió Esme.

-No quiero ser un monstruo-dijo desesperada.

-Nadie quiere, amor-le dije tomándola por los hombros y acariciando su espalda.

-Piénsalo, ganaría mas dinero…-comenzó a explicar Carlisle. Pero ella se levantó de repente y lo miró furiosa.

-Siempre es por ti que nos mudamos de acá para allá ¿Alguna vez nos has preguntado si eso era lo que queríamos?-dijo ella con los puños apretados. No sabía en donde meterme, Rosalie estaba que echaba chispas.


	6. Chapter 6

-Ese es el problema…-dijo Carlisle pasándose su mano por su cabello.

-¡¿ESE ES EL PREOBLEMA?! ¿ESE ES EL ÚNICO MALDITO PROBLEMA?-gritó Rosalie a mi lado impresionada.

-Tranquilízate Rose-le urgió Esme.

-No quiero ser un monstruo-dijo desesperada.

-Nadie quiere, amor-le dije tomándola por los hombros y acariciando su espalda.

-Piénsalo, ganaría mas dinero…-comenzó a explicar Carlisle. Pero ella se levantó de repente y lo miró furiosa.

-Siempre es por ti que nos mudamos de acá para allá ¿Alguna vez nos has preguntado si eso era lo que queríamos?-dijo ella con los puños apretados. No sabía en donde meterme, Rosalie estaba que echaba chispas.

-Rose, es lo mejor para la familia. Carlisle solamente lo hace por el bien de todos-le explicó Esme mirándola desde su asiento.

-¡Vamos a tener que salir de noche como vampiros auténticos, Esme! ¿A ti no te molesta eso?-preguntó indignada.

-No, mientras sea lo mejor…-contestó Esme con tono tranquilizador.

-Rosalie, esto no se trata de ti-le dijo Edward distante.

-¡Tampoco de ti!-le respondió ella sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada.

-Rose… Basta-le susurré mirando su espalda desde mi posición.

-Emmet, diles que piensas igual que yo-dijo quieta. Me quedé helado.

-¿Cómo se supone que les diga, si ni siquiera se porque te remueves como una loca?-le pregunté extrañado. Bufó y se movió hacia nuestra recamara, dejando vacío el espacio que ocupaba hacia tan solo un segundo en la sala, y dejándome a mi mas desconcertado, miré mi familia y pude ver que ellos tampoco comprendían nada. Me levanté conciente de la mirada de los demás en mi espalda, abrí despacio la puerta de la habitación y la encontré desplomada sobre el costado derecho viendo hacia la ventana.

-¿Para que te acuestas? Si no sientes cansancio-le susurré intentando comenzar una conversación inocente.

-Es que así me siento mas humana…-me explicó en el mismo tono de voz. Me acosté a su lado con la vista fija en el techo.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?¿ por que estas así?-le pregunté con tono tranquilizador.

-Veras… ¿Recuerdas en que lugar te encontré?-preguntó.

-En Tennesse, lo hablamos…-le respondí extrañado.

-Dime… ¿Qué harías si alguien de tu pasado regresa, serias capaz de abandonar tu presente e iniciar un nuevo futuro?-preguntó volviendo s vista a mi cabeza y encastrando sus ojos con los míos. Me quedé mirándola un largo rato sin poder hacer que de mi boca saliera ni un suspiro ¿Qué era lo que ella había intuido? ¿Qué era lo que ella sabía de Helen? ¿Y si la intuición femenina era lo que había echo que mi mujer se pusiera en este momento MELODRAMÁTICA? ¿Y si ella tenía razón, si yo podrí irme con Helen y abandonarla? No eso nunca pasaría yo amaba a Rose.

-No pienses en eso-fue lo único que logré decir.

-Estás evitando mi pregunta-me dijo con cara de pocos amigos.

-No estoy evitando nada-le expliqué acariciándole la mejilla mientras le soplaba la frente tranquilizándola.

-Emmet ¿Cuántos años han pasado?-preguntó quitando mi mano de su mejilla y reposándola en el edredón.

-Dieciséis-le respondí haciendo eco a mis propias cuentas mentales, al igual que lo estaba haciendo ella.

-Hace dieciséis años eres vampiro-comenzó- No es nada en la vida de un humano, pueden seguir recordando son dificultad…-razonó al segundo siguiente.

-¿A dónde quieres llegar?-le pregunté sin saber de donde venía tanto razonamiento.

-Tú eres idiota, depravado, bruto, inmaduro, desubicado, malpensado, malcriado, estúpido, despistado…-comenzó a detallar seriamente mis defectos. Me molesté por lo que la interrumpí.

-No hace falta eso. Explícate y ya-le dije serio.

-Tú tienes buen corazón y eres inocente como un niño-me dijo con tono dulce.

-Tan inocente, no-le susurré acercándome a su rostro.

-¿Qué hay si tu encuentras a tu madre?-me hizo esa pregunta como si me hubiera tirado un balde de agua fría- Contéstame con la verdad…-me advirtió. "Encontrarme con mi madre sería algo maravilloso, pero imposible", quise responderle.

-Yo, yo…-dije sintiéndome estúpido.

-Estás titubeando, lo sabía, irás tras de ella y la vigilarías para ver como está tu familia ¿no cierto?-dijo alarmada levantando sus manos en clara muestra de irritación.

-No había pensado en eso, pero gracias-le dije tratando de sonar gracioso. Rosalie se quedó helada al escuchar mi respuesta, al segundo se desplomó y apretó fuerte su cuerpo amoldándolo al colchón, comenzó a respirar entrecortadamente y sentí que había herido sus sentimientos, por lo que había comenzado a llorar sin lágrimas.

-¡Hey muñeca, sabes que no fue verdad lo que acabo de decir! Te amo, Rose. No sería capaz de dejarte, no habría nada en el mundo sin ti-le expliqué apenado.

-Lo siento, pero lo acabas de confirmar y titubeas, Em-dijo todavía con la cabeza pegada al acolchado, por lo que su voz sonada apagada.

-Tienes razón, pero ¿Me escuchas? Te amo, preciosa - le dije de nuevo.

-Me estoy dejando atormentar por fantasmas del pasado-me explicó asomando su hermoso rostro por un costado.

-Si, así es-le confirmé con una sonrisa.

-¡Tengo una idea!-dijo luego de cinco minutos de silencio. Escuché a Edward alegrarse.

-¡Esme, al fin voy a ser hijo único de nuevo!-comentó con una nota de ironía en su voz, desde la sala.

-¡Que gracioso Edward!-gritó Rosalie en señal de respuesta a su comentario.

-¿Cuál es tu idea?-le pregunté confuso a tanto alboroto.

-Nos iremos de viaje, como una pareja normal y ellos podrán vivir bien en Tennesse-me explicó con ojos expectantes.


End file.
